Choices Trilogy Book 3: 2nd Chances
by WelshCanuck
Summary: The final in the trilogy. Phoebe is having trouble getting on with her own life having to be there all the time for Prues baby. But just when her life is gettng back to normal.. evil comes back.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: The Charmed Characters are the property of Aaron Spelling and Constance Burge. I just borrow them for your enjoyment and my writing addiction **

This is the final installment of Choices and Consequences..I'd like to say that originally I was only going to do the two fics. Choices and Consequences. But as I was writting Consequences my muse took off with an additional idea, which was outside the Consequences of Prues/Pipers choice to save both Phoebe and the Baby, but within the same idea.. if that makes any sense. That is why I left a few things unexplained, as in who reset time, and what, if anything, they remember. A few things that I hope will clear a few things up without giving to much away. Time was reset to right before Phoebe had the baby. In a sense time was set to the way things SHOULD have been...no car accident no bank robber running into them. I hope that clears up some confusion.. and that you enjoy the end.. I will give you one little clue.. It was not an Elder that reset time, it was a _created character_ that I came up with that wil be related to a character that was tied in with the sisters during the early season( not realted to the sisters just a 'guest' spot lets say)...thats all i'm giving you ...Enjoy

**April 24, 2005

* * *

**

**Second Chances**

She held the pillow close to her, squeezing the life out of it; if you could to a pillow. As her head rested on the fringe of it, she hadn't even really thought of the life and death of a pillow. She just wanted something to hug; something to love her back.

Prue made her way up the stairs with Patti in her arms. She was still in shock that she was able to enjoy the small infant in her arms. To feel the love of a mother. Sure she had with her sisters helping her Grams raise them, but this was different. This was a product of the love she shared with Bane. Though now as she walked up the stairs she missed the part that bonded her baby sister and her baby. Missing out on what Piper had said was the joys of pregnancy.

Shifting the crying girl in her arms she knocked softly on the door before her and eased it open. "Phoebs, someone wants something I can't give her."

Phoebe wiped away the tear that had fallen gently down her face and rolled over. "Well you can, you're bottle is just empty." She said sarcastically as she took Patti from Prue.

"Haha you're a funny girl." Prue laughed as she sat down beside Phoebe.

"I get it from my big sister."

"And I'll be sure to tell Piper you said that." She laughed again as she looked at her sister. "You ok?"

Phoebe looked up from Patti and into her sisters ice blue eye, "Yeah, why?" she cast her eyes away from her sister and back to the feeding niece in her arms

"You seem tired." Prue reached up and tucked a stray piece of hair off her sisters face.

"Maybe a bit, I was trying to get some rest."

"I'm sorry sweetie. You know I'd feed her if I could." Prue placed her arm around Phoebe and drew her towards her.

"I know, its ok. Honest." She sunk into the hug that was coming to her as her niece nursed.

--- ----

Prue sat at the kitchen table when Piper walked in.

"Prue perfect. You can help me decide on a colour." Piper dropped her bag on the counter, "I can't decide on these two colours. I mean they both look the same to me." Piper opened the cupboard and pulled out a glass and poured herself a glass of juice. "I mean this was Leo's idea anyway. He should pick it. What's wrong with the colours in Chris' room?" Sitting across the table from her sister she noticed then Prue hadn't moved or said anything since she arrived home. "Hello. Prue?" she waved her hand in front of Prue's face.

"Geez Piper. You scared the scrap outta me."

"Well I've only been in here talking to you for the last five minutes. Where were you?"

"Um I don't know."

"Riiiight Prue this is me you're talking to. Spill. What's going on?"

"Phoebe. I think."

"You think?" Piper raised her eyebrows not sure what Prue was talking about.

"Patti was hungry so I took her up stairs so Phoebe could feed her. Something is off Piper. She said she was just tired."

"Well yeah Patti feeds like every two hours. Geesh even Chris wasn't that bad. And every time she gets hungry Phoebe has to feed her. If you go anywhere Patti has to stay here, in case she gets hungry. Leaving Phoebe to take care of her."

"So she is just tired." Prue surmised.

"I'd say yes. You need to get Patti off Phoebes boobs and on to a bottle."

"We've been trying Piper. I don't want to keep waking her up in the middle of the night. And even now. She was trying to get some sleep and once again I had to interrupt _her_ life to feed _my_ baby."

"Well between the two of you, you need to figure something out." Piper got up and placed her glass in the sink. "I have to go to the club. I'll see you later?"

"Sure." Prue found herself falling back into the same thoughts she was having before. Deep inside she knew it wasn't just her sister being tired, there was something bothering Phoebe.

--- ----

Phoebe pulled the sweatshirt over her head as she made her way out of her room and down the hallway. She had to get out of the house away from everyone. Taking her keys in her hand she went quietly out the back door, into the backyard and down the driveway.

She looked around the neighbourhood but suddenly felt the urge to run back inside. Run inside to the safety of what she knew. The Manor, her sisters, everything. Turning quickly she rushed up the front steps back in the Manor. Closing the front door she pulled the sweatshirt off as she made her way up the stairs.

Prue heard the front door open and close, and made her way through the Manor. She caught the glimpse of her baby sister running up the stairs. Wondering what was going on she followed after Phoebe.

Walking through the attic doorway Prue paused as she saw Phoebe sitting on the sofa seemingly lost in her own thoughts. "Phoebs? You ok sweetie?" Prue asked as she walked slowly into the attic.

She didn't answer she just sat there starring at one page in the BOS.

Prue made her way towards her sister. She wasn't sure what was going on, but she intended to find out.

"Phoebs?" Prue eased herself next to Phoebe and wrapped her arms tightly around her.

Before Prue could say anything, Phoebes arms lashed out and pushed Prue away.

"_Get away_!"

Prue stood back and looked at her sister. "Phoebe."

"Don't Phoebe me. This is all your fault."

"Phoebe."

"**NO!** You left us. You felt it was ok to let Shax hurt you, kill you. To kill your chance of children. **You_ let_ this all happen!!"**

"You were the one to go to the underworld to save **Cole!"** Prue yelled back as she felt her own emotions and weariness take control. "You let Cole rule your heart and in doing so you cost me the one chance of having children."

"I cost you? **_I COST YOU_**? All you had to do was throw him. But _NOOOOO_ you had to play the super hero and shove the Dr. out of the way. **_YOU_** were the one that caused this, **not me**."

Prue stood in stunned silence. Her sister was bring to her what she had felt all this time. She could have stopped it all. And now Phoebe was going through her lack of reaction. But she also knew now that her sister was going through something else, and this was just a reaction to that. She turned and walked from the attic. The verbal abuse she ignored as her sister went through something she never would.

* * *

"I can't reach her. No one can." Prue said as she twisted her fingers together. 

"You're rightg you can't. She is going through a normal stage for a woman who has just given birth."

"Tired, moody, depressed?" Prue asked

"Exactly. And she may get worse. She may feel insecure at home or mostly outside of home. Its called 'Baby Blues' new mothers are prone to it. Though yes she isn't a new mother but she did give Patti life and she is up what, every two hours you said to feed her?"

"Sometimes more. So what can we do?"

"Be there for her. Let her know how much you love her, and for you for what she did for you and Bane."

"What about you?" Prue smiled as she looked at the man before her.

"Me?" he looked at Prue not really sure where she was going with her question

"Yes you. What are you going to do to get her through this?" she smiled as the man before her squirmed slightly. "James it's ok. I see how you have always looked at my baby sister. Trust me, I think its a good thing. Get her out more. Get her mind off other things."

"And people?" he said unsure of how Prue would react.

"Mostly about that." She said. "Look James she was hurt; badly. I won't deny that. I just want her happy. And right now I see how she looks at you too. And I think you make her happy. So I ask again. What are you and I going to do about her right now?"

* * *

Phoebe looked down at Patti as she once again fed. She loved her niece more then anything and would protect her to the ends of the earth. But she felt inside she needed something, something more. 

"Hey you."

Phoebe looked up and saw Cole looking back at her.

"Always knew you would make a great Mum."

"What? Get away from me." she quickly stood up and place a table between her and her ex husband.

"Hey, I wouldn't hurt you Phoebe you know that. I just came to warn you."

"Warn me. From what, yourself?"

"No. From the demon that took our child. The one we made from our love."

She held his eyes as he looked at her, "What?"

"He is still out there Phoebe. And he isn't going away. You and your sisters need to stop him. Or he will become the next Source."


	2. Chapter 2

He sat at the bar twisting the coloured bottle in his hand, at the same time peeling off the label.

"You remember what they said if you can peel that label off in one piece?" Bane sat down on the stool beside his long time friend

"Well unlike you, I never went home with a different lady every night." James laughed as he looked over at Bane.

"True. But come on buddy. You're in your late twenties, successful career. Don't tell me you can still peel it off in one?" Bane laughed as he took a swig of his own beer

"No" James starred down at the bottle in his hand, "But right now I seem to have only one lady on my mind." He looked over at his friend. "And have for over a year now."

"Then do something about it. I can tell you for a fact, she is sitting at home waiting for you to call her."

"She needs time to heal. And I was talking to Prue the other day. Seems she isn't doing so great right now."

"All the more reason for you to get her out of the Manor. Take her to the park, I know she loves it."

"Bane have you ever experienced what she is going through?"

"No, but I see her everyday. I know what she is like, who she is. And I know she loves the park. Call her James. You wont be sorry." He patted his friend on the back before getting up and making his way to the back room.

James took one last swig from his beer before reaching in his pocket and placing the money on the bar.

"Can't take it James. Pipers orders." the Bartender said as he pushed the money back towartds James:

"What are you talking about?"

"She put up a memo not that long ago. Your money is no good at P3. Beers on the house."

James wanted to argue but he knew it wouldn't do any good. "Then consider it your tip."

"Nope. Not for what you did for Prue. I can't take it."

"Then put it in a college fund for Patti." He said as he turned and walked away.

"That I can do." Mark, the bartender, replied taking the money from the top of the bar.

* * *

Phoebe sat at her window looking out at the sunny day before her. She replayed in her mind her memory of Cole. His words telling her of the demon that had killed their child. Her heart still loved him, probably always would. She didn't know if she was ready to face the demon again. He had taken her son, and nearly taken Pipers life nearly a year ago when they found him again. But her memories of losing her on son were still painful. 

She heard Patti crying down the hall and knew that once again she needed to be fed. She longed to hold her own child in her arms. The son she never had a chance to love.

"Phoebs? Sorry honey." Prue pushed her siters door open gently and hesitated across the room

"It's ok." She said out of guilt more then anything. She reached up and took Patti from Prue and got her to nursing once again.

Prue sat beside Phoebe and watched her. Something was up. "Phoebs you ok?"

"Yeah. I was just thinking about Cole, and our son."

"Oh."

Phoebe held her gaze to Patti as she fed. "He came to me the other day. Said something about the demon that took our son was still out there."

"Phoebe…"

"I should have told you Prue I know. But seeing him again. It just brought everything back."

Prue could see her sisters' battle and reached over and drew her into a hug. Phoebe had lost everything in such a short time.

"We need to stop him Prue. We can't let that demon become the next Source."

"We won't sweetie." Prue held her sisters' face in her hands. "But I think we also need to do something about you."

"Me?"

"You. When was the last time you went out of the Manor Phoebe?"

"I…"

"Phoebe it's ok. But you need to know that Piper and I are here for you. I hate it everytime I walk in here with Patti in the middle of the night because she needs fed."

"Prue I knew what I was getting into."

"Yes you did, but did you expect this? The sadness, the anger, the emotions running ravage?"

Phoebe looked at Patti and shifted her to burp her.

"Phoebe? Did you?"

"No." she said quietly.

"No. Phoebe, Piper has been through this. And I am here for you. Talk to us. Please don't keep it all inside."

She felt the tear trickling down her face. She was aware of Patti no longer in her arms, as she felt Prue takes her into hers. Her soft words and cooing voice giving her the comfort she needed, as her tears fell freely down her face.

Piper leaned against the doorframe and just looked in on Prue and Phoebe. But she slowly made her way across the room and sat beside her sisters, embracing the two of them.

"Phoebs its ok to be scared, hurt, angry and sad. All of the things you are going through is natural." Piper said running her hand over her sisters back.

"You never."

"Sure I did sweetie. Just not as bad. I had days I wanted to lash out at someone, anyone. Mostly Leo got the brunt of it."

Phoebe shifted and found herself in Pipers arms.

"I had the days when I was scared to go out of the Manor. But with you and Prue, and the guys, I was ok. And so will you."

Prue lifted Patti up and held her in her arms. "Someone needs a nap. I'll be right back." She placed a kiss on Phoebes forehead and went across the hall to her room. Gently placing Patti in the crib.

"Hello witch."

Prue barely had time to react as the fireball came right towards her and her daughter.

"**PIPER! PHOEBE!"** she flung the fireball against the wall and stood between him and Patti. Her screams now getting louder as the noise of the explosion woke her.

Piper rushed across the hall with Phoebe right behind her. The second she entered Prue's room she throws up her hands and blows him up. "What the hell was that?" Piper asked

Prue reached down and lifted Patti in her arms gently rocking the frightened baby. "I have no idea, but when they threaten my child I can guarantee you they haven't got long to live."

Piper quickly turned around and ran down the hall to her own room. Seeing Leo with Chris she breathed in a sigh of relief. "He ok?"

"Just scarred I think." Leo gave her a weak smile before starting out of the room.

---

"**Prue!"** Bane came rushing around the corner and saw the scorch mark on the wall and heard the screams of his daughter. "What happened?"

"Demon." Was all she said as she took his hand in hers, as he placed his on the back of Patti

Walking out of her room she saw Leo with Chris in his arms and Piper beside them, "Piper. Where's Phoebe?"

"Right…" Piper turned around to expect to find her sister but she was no where around. "She was right behind me."

Prue took a few steps and looked in her sisters' room, only to find it empty. "Attic?"

"Probably." Piper agreed as she started up the stairs to the attic.

Prue handed Patti to Bane and followed after Piper.

Piper was the first one to see her. She sat curled up with her legs tight to her chest, as she sat on the floor between the couch and the wall. "Phoebe? Sweetie what are you doing?" she crouched down in front of her sister. "Phoebs?"

Phoebe flinched when she felt Pipers hands on her knees.

"Honey you don't need to be scared. Its ok, he's gone."

"No. He'll be back, or someone else will." Her voice was quiet, a mere whisper.

Prue moved in beside Phoebe and drew her into a hug. "Sweetie he's gone. Piper blew him up. He can't hurt you."

"He nearly killed you and Patti."

"But he didn't honey. I'm ok and so is Patti. A little scared right now but she's ok."

Phoebe crawled into Prue's arms and sat on her lap. It was like when she was little and got scared in a storm. She would move onto Prue's lap and snuggle into her sister, burying her face on the crook of her neck.

Piper watched as Phoebe sat with Prue, and it wasn't long before Prue had Phoebe drifting off to sleep.

"What are we going to do?" Piper asked, her worry showing

"Be here." Prue answered almost casually but with an under tone of worry in her voice, as she held on to her sister

"Prue she ran from a demon fight. Phoebe never runs from them. Hell she usually leading us to them."

"I know Piper. But I think right now she just needs us. We'll figure it out."

"Will we? Before the next brave demon decides to walk through our front door. Prue face it. Until she gets through this baby blues or post natal whatever, she is useless as a witch. And if she is, then we can't stop this demon Cole told her about. And if we can't... then we are all dead."


	3. Chapter 3

Prue sat and waited for James to finish Patti's check up.

"How's Phoebe doing?" he asked looking up briefly to Prue

"Better, but still not great. Piper managed to get her out of the house yesterday for a little while."

"This is good right?"

"Yeah, I guess so. I mean your the doctor. What do you think?"

"I think it's a start. Some women take longer then others. If I recall you said Piper barely went through it at all."

"No. Sure she had small break downs a few weeks after Chris was born but nothing like this. It's so weird. If anyone asked me who would be the one to get it this bad I would have said Piper. She has always been the emotional one of the three of us."

"Well does she like the park? Or picnics. Anything outdoors?"

"She practically lives outside when she gets the chance. Loves the park, especially the swings, and of course anything resembling an amusement park. But right now, Piper could barely get her to a grocery store." Prue explained. "She's worried about Patti. And right now Patti won't even look at a bottle. So Phoebe is the only one who can feed her."

"Well we need to figure out something."

"We?"

"I'll pick her up after work tonight."

"James I'm not sure…."

"It's a great idea Prue, trust me. After tonight, she'll be her old self again.

Prue looked at the man before her as he handed Patti to her. There was something in his eyes that Prue believed. She already knew how he felt about Phoebe. "Just don't hurt her."

"Wouldn't dream of it. I don't want to face Bane. Let alone you or Piper." He gave her a trusting smile as she left his office.

He reached over and picked up the phone. "Doris I need a huge favour." He began to explain his plan to his nurse before hanging up and making a few more calls.

* * *

Prue looked up as she saw Phoebe walking down the stairs and towards the kitchen. Jumping up from the couch she followed after her little sister, "Hey you. Patti missed you when we got home."

"I was taking a nap." She reached in the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water, "How did her appointment go?"

"Perfect. She is a perfectly, healthly baby girl."

"Good to hear." Phoebe moved past Prue and into the living room.

Prue turned her head after Phoebe, before once again following after her, "So what do you have planned for tonight?"

"Not much. Not like I can go very far anyway."

"Phoebe stop it."

"What Prue? If Patti is hungry who is going to feed her?"

"Prue is." Piper walked in the living room with a bottle in one hand and Chris in the other.

"Oh ok. So what? She miraculously grow milk in her boobs when she was out or what?" Phoebe shot back.

"Or what. We got Patti to feed from the bottle when you were sleeping." Piper said as Chris took in what was in his own bottle.

Phoebe stood stunned at both her sisters, "What? You.. Really?"

Prue nodded, "Really. She wasn't sure at first."

"And then she wasn't fooled." Piper added in.

"But then she realized it was ok."

Phoebe looked back and forth between her two sisters, "Ok slow down. What did you two do to her?"

Prue moved towards Phoebe and placed an arm around her shoulder, "_We_ got her to think the bottle nipple was…"she turned to look at Piper.

"Prue's boob." Piper laughed. "We held the bottle close into Prue and with her holding Patti the same way and angle she would be if she was indeed taking from her. At first she took it. Then she screamed blue murder but then she took it again. And was fine ever since." Piper explained as Phoebe sat on the couch.

"Ok, but what if this is a one shot deal?"

"Phoebe this is a good thing. You can finally get some decent sleep." Prue said as she sat in beside her sister.

Phoebe gave Prue a weak smile. This was a good thing. But now it felt like she was gonna lose Patti and Prue all at once. Now Prue will be devoting all her time to Patti and not her. A sense of overwhelming sorrow washed over her and she suddenly got up from the couch and ran upstairs.

Prue looked up at Piper before quietly getting up and taking off after Phoebe.

"Phoebes? Honey what's wrong? I thought you would be thrilled." Prue made her way into Phoebes room and lay on the bed behind her sister, taking he in her arms.

"Nothing. Its stupid."

"No it isn't. Now we talked about this, remember. No more keeping things inside. Now what's wrong?" Prue squeezed Phoebe tight, letting her know she wasn't going anywhere.

"We'll now.. Now you'll spend all your time with her."

"And you'll get to be yourself again."

"I…" Phoebe turned over and buried her face in Prue's chest.

Prue ran her hand over the top of Phoebes head. She had a pretty good idea what her sister was thinking, "Honey I'll still be here for you. You're my baby too remember. I would never let you out of my life. You did so much for me, I could never even imagine how to pay you back. I know you keep telling me I don't have to, but inside I do. And if that is just paying you back with my love and being here whenever you need me, then so be it."

Phoebe didn't move as she listened to Prue's words. Taking them in she knew her sister's loved her and always would. "I love you."

"Oh sweetie, I love you too." Prue answered as she hugged onto Phoebe tight.

Prue leaned back slightly and brushed away Phoebes tears, "I almost forgot. Patti bought you something today." She pulled herself from the bed, "Come on." Pulling Phoebe up from the bed they made their way across the hall to Prue's room.

"Prue." Phoebe flopped back down ion her sisters' bed. "I just want to rest a bit."

"Come on Phoebs she picked it out and everything. It was so cute she reached over and grabbed hold of it. Was even your size."

Phoebe sat up and looked at Prue, "Fine. But only cause she _'picked'_ it out."

"Well actually its two things." Prue handed her the bag and waited for Phoebe to open it up.

Phoebe pulled out the pair of jeans and the blouse she had been looking at before she was even starting to show with Patti. "Prue…"

"Uh." Prue held up her hand to stop Phoebe, "I won't hear it. I know you were looking at it before you got..."

"Big?" Phoebe smiled.

"Yeah. And the jeans Patti got, I swear. Just her way of saying thanks to her Auntie for taking such good care of her." Prue felt Phoebes arms wrap around her. "Go try them on."

She quickly changed and stood in front of her sisters' mirror running her hand over the small-embroidered butterflies that ran along the inseam of the blouse. It was low cut, but not that low. And the colours of the butterflies showed up even more so against the white material.

"Looks perfect from where I stand." Prue came up and wrapped her arms around Phoebe from behind.

"Thank you."

Prue placed a kiss on Phoebs cheek, "you're welcome sweetie."

With that the doorbell rang and Patti stirred awake.

"Why don't you get the door and I'll get Patti?" Prue suggested as she went towards her daughters' crib.

Phoebe made her way down the stairs when the bell went again, "Piper?"

"Kitchen Phoebs can you get it?"

"I got it." She laughed, as suddenly her life seemed almost normal.

Opening the door she was surprised to see James standing there. "Dr…"

"Ah. What did I tell you?"

"James. What brings you by?" she asked not really sure how she felt with him standing there.

"Came to take you out of here." He held his arm out for her to take.

"Ah James that's sweet but I can't. I have.."

"Nothing to worry about. Patti is feeding from the bottle, Piper is going to the club tonight. You are a free girl." Prue said from the landing with Patti in her arms. "Go on Phoebs. Might do you some good to get out."

"But what about…" Phoebe looked at Prue not wanting to say the word demon in front of James.

"Leo can take care of it. And so can Bane for that matter."

Phoebe looked from Prue to James. The look on his face was one of a lost puppy. He wanted to take her out, but she was scared. Scared if something happened at home and she was out.

"Prue last time I left you two…"

"Phoebe. Nothing is going to happen. I promise." Prue made her way down the rest of the stair with Patti balanced in one arm and hugged her sister with her free one. "I'll feel better knowing that you are out having _fun_ for once."

James took a step forward holding his arm once again for her to take. "Phoebe. I promise you, the moment you want to come home we get back in the car and come home." He didn't want to push her, but he knew, once they got started she would come out of the shell she had wrapped around herself.

Phoebe looked at James and his arm and slowly slipped her hand through it.

"I'll have her home by midnight Prue, I promise." He turned to Phoebe. "Trust me?"

She looked at him a moment as they walked out the front door, and surprisingly found herself saying yes.

Piper leaned against the door and looked at Prue as she turned around from closing the door. "I can not believe you just set our baby sister up like that."

"What?" Prue asked as she walked into the living room.

"Don't what me. The new clothes, giving them to her just before he got here. You knew he was coming over didn't you?"

"Ok so what. It got her out didn't it?" Prue said back as she placed Patti in her playpen.

"I hope you know what you're doing Prue." She turned back to the kitchen to finish dinner.

Prue turned and looked at the closed door, "So do I."


	4. Chapter 4

Phoebe leaned against the log looking up to the sky.

"How's the chicken?" James looked over at her as he took a bite from his own dinner

"Perfect, thank you. Though don't tell Piper I said that. She'll never cook dinner for me again." she gave a small laugh

"I promise. From what Bane has told me about your sister is she is one amazing cook. He told me he had to go on a diet not long after marrying Prue because of it."

Phoebe laughed, "Yeah. I noticed it when I was in NYC. When I got home Piper asked me if I had been eating properly out there because I lost weight."

"I bet Prue made you sit down and eat a bunch of healthy food to get you right again."

Phoebe turned from the fire and looked out at the ocean. It seemed like a lifetime ago when she had come back from NYC. "Prue and I weren't exactly seeing eye to eye back then."

"Sorry."

"Thanks. But it's good now."

"I'd say more then good. Especially what you did for her. I can see those two love you very much."

"And I love them. It's just sometimes a little to much."

"Well it's because they do love you that it's like that."

"I know. And most times they have been right to be overprotective."

"My older brother is the same. Now, I look back and realize what he was doing was out of love." He picked up the bottle of wine and topped up her glass. "Though now I have my niece Anna and I can teach her all the stuff I did as I kid to drive him crazy." He smiled when he saw her laugh.

"Yeah, Piper keeps telling Prue that's what I am going to do with Patti."

"We need to get the two of them together when she's older and show them the finer things in life."

Phoebe laughed as she took a drink from her glass, "Oh yeah I'm sure Prue will let me take her for that."

* * *

Piper sat on the couch as she watched Chris carefully give Patti a kiss before Prue took her upstairs to bed. She was always amazed whenever she watched him play. Even at the age he was she could see his imagination working. Hoping that one day that same imagination would be there when he was older and practising their craft. She knew sometimes they had to be creative when coming up with a vanquish and it was usually Phoebe who had the craziest idea, that usually worked.

--- ----

Prue placed Patti in her crib after giving her a gentle kiss. She felt the arms wrapping around her waist, and as she leaned back onto her husbands' chest they watched as she slept.

"Have I told you lately how much I love you?" he said as he placed a kiss on the side of her neck.

"No. But don't start anything now we can't finish."

"Who says we can't finish it?" his hands move expertly around her and turning her towards him as their lips locked in passion.

She felt the electricity they shared the moment his hand touched her bare skin on her back, as he slid his hand under the bottom of her shirt. She found herself drawn into their love and with ease she had slipped his shirt over his head, their kiss breaking for a mere second. It was in that same second he had managed to slip her own shirt off her shoulders.

His hands brushed over her shoulders as he felt hers on his waist. Their kiss deepening with each passing moment, "I love you Prue Halliwell." His words were soft as he guided her down to the bed.

"I love you Bane Jessup." She said as she guided him towards her. "Make love to me."

His hand ran over her body as she lay before him. With loving care he had slide her pants from around her, leaving her for him to take. But unlike the day at the clinic this was more passionate, more loving.

--- ----

Leo moved in and sat beside Piper drawing her close to him. "You ok?"

"Just worried about Phoebe. Prue set her up with James, I just hope it isn't too soon." she said as she leaned against him

"Piper, she needs to get out, she needs this."

"I know, but today at the store. She was so scared Leo. I just hope Prue isn't pushing her."

"She isn't. And James will take care of her. I see how he looks at her. I know that look."

"What look is that?" Piper eyed him carfully.

"Same one I had whenever I saw you. He really cares for her Piper and he won't hurt her."

Piper snuggled into Leo's arms. Feeling the safety there, "Cole loved her too and look what that got her."

He never said anything, he just held her. "Where is Prue anyway?"

"She went to put Patti down, but I don't think we'll be seeing her again tonight."

"Don't tell me you two are fighting over this."

"No. I saw Bane going upstairs not long after she did." Piper smiled with the thought that her sister was happy and with the man she loved.

* * *

Phoebe sat in the car as James got out on the other side.

"James." She reached her hand to the blindfold.

"Nahah. You promised." He said as se opened her door and took her hand.

"I know but…"

"Nope. No buts. Come on." He guided her from the car and through a door that was opened for him. "Almost there."

He stood behind her and took hold of the cloth that was covering her eyes, "Ok ready?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"Hmm. No I guess not. Ok." He removed her blindfold, "Surprise."

Phoebe looked around at the wild jungle before her and the parrots and other tropical birds flying around. She took a step forward towards the baby giraffe, who seemed to be watching her with as much interest, before running around to hide behinds it mother.

James stood with a smile as she took in everything around her. He gave a nod to the man standing in one corner beside himself.

She held out her hand and gently let the giraffe come back to herm who seemed be just as curious with her.

"I think she likes you."

Phoebe quickly looked up at the other man and took a step back.

"Phoebe this is the big brother I was telling you about." James said placing a hand on her back. "Steve this is Phoebe, Phoebe this is Steve."

"I've heard a lot about you Phoebe. I see my brother has finally brought a lady to see me. Though really James, the zoo?"

"No its ok I love it. What's his name?" Phoebe found the giraffe now a lot friendlier, as she pushed her nose against Phoebes arm.

"She, and her name is Abeni. Its African for Girl prayed for. When she was born it was touch and go for a few days. We weren't sure she was going to make it. That is also why she is in here with her mother and not out with the rest of the herd."

"And she's yours." James put in.

Phoebe looked at him, "Excuse me?"

"She's yours." James said again

"Ok sure, Prue will kill me." Phoebe laughed as she petted the small animal.

"No she stays here Phoebe. James put in for her adoption. She is yours for a year with our adopt an animal program."

She looked over at James with a smile. "This is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me. Thank you." She walked over and Abeni placed the top of her head against Phoebe's stomach. "Hi you. You are so cute. Wait till my niece and nephew see you." She placed her arms around Abeni's neck and gave her a hug. "And soft too."

"James I got to get going." Steve said as he looked at his brother, "Enjoy yourselves. I think Alison is in the nursery if you want to see her."

"Thanks Steve I owe you one."

"Not when they are as beautiful as Phoebe." He took his brothers hand and patted him on the back with the other, "Cya lil brother."

"Cya Steve."

"Bye Phoebe it was nioce to finally meet you."

"And you." she said as she watched Steve walk from the room.

James and Phoebe walked through the zoo taking in all the animals.

"You know I can't remember the last time I was in here." She commented as she watched the lioness stretch out on the ground.

"We used to come here all the time as kids. I think that's why Steve became a veterinarian."

"He been at it long?"

"Ten years now. He loves it."

"I can tell."

James had taken her to the beach for a picnic, the zoo and were now walking along Fisherman's Wharf with the city lights beside them.

"I had a great time tonight James, thank you."

"You're welcome and I am glad you did."

"And why do I have the feeling that Prue knew what you were up to? Getting me out of the house to _'live'_ again."

"Because your big sister is a very smart person."

Phoebe leaned against the railing and looked out to the water, "She is isn't she."

He stood and watched her a moment before turning around, "Come on, I better get you home before she sends Bane out to look for us."

"Yeah, you don't want to get on her bad side, trust me." She laughed as she stood up and started off the curb towards the car.

"**_PHOEBE LOOK OUT!"_** he reached towards her and grabbed her arm pulling her back towards him.

She stayed in his arms for that brief moment their eyes locking before she eased out of his arms as he let go. "Thank you."

"Um, you're welcome." He released his arm from around her waist before regaining his composure, "Idiots. Even on a bike he could have killed you."

She wrapped her arms around her body shaking off the feeling of deja vue.

"You ok?"

"Yeah just a bit startled."

"Come on." He took her hand and guided her through the crowded street to the beach.

* * *

Prue turned at the slight sound she had heard. She thought she heard Patti but now it had stopped. Rolling back over she snuggled next to Bane, but something was stirring inside her.

"She's sleeping Prue."

"I know I just want to check on her. Besides its almost time to get up anyway." She placed kiss on his lips before pulling back the covers. Looking in the crib she was surprised to find it empty.

Bane saw the look on his wifes face, "Piper probably took her."

"Yeah." she said pulling her robe around herself as she left the room. Making her way through the Manor she went downstairs. "Piper?"

"She's sleeping."

Prue turned to the sound of her baby sisters' voice. "There she is. You scared the crap out of me."

"Sorry. I heard her when I came in, so I took her down here so you two could sleep."

Prue went and sat down beside Phoebe as she ran the backs of her fingers along Patti's cheek. "You heard her when you got in?" Prue asked as she raised one eyebrow at Phoebe. "Phoebe its 8AM."

Phoebe stood up and placed Patti in Prue's arms, "I know." Giving her sister and niece a quick kiss, "Love you." she said as she traced Pattis tiny features before she started up the stairs leaving Prue wondering.


	5. Chapter 5

Piper made her way through the Manor as she had many times before. Looking in on her son, she quietly closed the door again so as not to wake him. Not just yet anyway.

Walking down the stairs she heard the soft voice from the living room. Leaning against the door frame she stood and watched Prue with her daughter. "You used to do that with Phoebe." Piper finally broke her silence and sat beside her sister.

"What?"

"That song. Whenever she was upset or couldn't sleep, you used to sing it to her."

"Well little Patti decided to try out her lungs and I didn't want her waking Phoebe up. So I guess in some ways I still am singing it to her."

Piper reached over and took Patti's tiny hand in hers, "I guess so. But tell me again why we don't want to wake up Phoebe? After any date you were always the first one in her room wanting the details." Piper laughed as Patti then took hold of one of her finger's and proceeded to chew on it.

"Because she just went to bed." Prue laughed when she saw the look on Pipers face.

"Excuse me?"

"Yeah." She couldn't help but tease Piper just a bit. If she was going to suffer then so was Piper. "I came down here when I thought I heard Patti. Got up she wasn't in her crib so I thought maybe you had come in and got her. Phoebe had her down here."

"Ok back to the '_she just got home bit_.'"

"You know as much as I do. She handed me Patti and went up stairs, I am assuming to sleep."

"And you _LET HER_?!" Piper got up but felt the hand grab her arm and pull her back down.

"Piper, let her be. She'll tell us. Besides I think something happened with her and James."

Piper raised her eyebrows, "Happened. As in _Happened_?"

"_NO!_ If I thought it was that, do you think I would be down here and she would be sleeping right now?"

"Right, good point." Piper laughed as she leaned back against the couch, "So something as in…."

"Yeah and I think she feels the same."

* * *

Bane moved around James with almost ease and shot the ball towards the hoop. Letting it drop down to the ground. "So what are your intentions towards my little sister?" 

"In-law. And Right now I'm just taking it slow. Whoever he was he hurt her bad I can see that. But I can also tell there is more to it."

"He did, and there is." He held his arms up preventing James from getting a clear shot. "But she is the one to tell you."

"I know, I just don't want to push her."

"There's a switch."

"Maybe. Like I said I can tell she's been hurt. Besides I like to call it self preservation."

"Yeah you hurt her and Prue will definitely hurt you."

"Exactly."

* * *

Prue looked up as she saw Phoebe walk around the couch and sit in beside her. Placing an arm around her shoulders she drew her youngest sister towards her. "Sleep well?" 

"Yeah." Phoebe replied as she snuggled beside her sister. "Thanx for letting me sleep so long."

"Well you were the one that came in at 8AM not me. Besides you looked like you needed it. And I know before this you hadn't had a good nights sleep."

"Or day." Phoebe laughed.

Prue didn't push, but Piper did, as soon as she saw her sister with Prue. She had walked into the living room a few minutes behind Phoebe. "Well little sister. How _was _your night?" she smiled over at Phoebe knowing.

Phoebe looked at Piper and then up at Prue. "Not as good as you two _think_ it was." she smiled knowing full well what both her sisters were thinking. "You two have dirty minds you know that?"

"Well Phoebe you were out _all night_." Piper nudged her sister.

"Yeah. An we _talked_ all night." Phoebe defended herself. "We had a great picnic at the beach, then we went to the zoo. He got me a giraffe."

"Excuse me?" Prue looked at her sister.

"They have an 'adopt an animal' program. He got me a giraffe. His brother is the head vet there or something too. We met his wife Alison and I got to feed the baby lion that was born a few weeks ago. Oh he was sooo cute. Then we went to Fisherman's wharf played some games, had some coffee, nearly got run over by a cyclist, then we went and walked along the beach."

"Ok whoa. Run over by a what?" Piper asked hoping her sister was ok.

"Some idiot on a bike nearly knocked me down when I stepped off the curb. James grabbed me just in time."

"Are you ok?" Prue asked her worry for her sisters showing through.

"Yeah. I was a more startled then anything."

"Ok back to the beach." Piper said wanting to know what happened the rest of the night.

"Like I said, we went for a walk long the beach, lit a fire and just sat down there and talked for hours. Next thing I know the sun is coming up over the city." She looked at Piper and then up at Prue. "Nothing happened, I swear he was a gentleman the entire time. Then he brought me home. Though he is a bit worried about coming by again."

"Why?" Piper asked knowing her sister was indeed starting to have feeling for the nice doctor.

"He's afraid Prue is gonna kill him. He promised to have me home by midnight."

Prue laughed remembering her comment from the night before. "Well he did bring you home safe and he didn't hurt you. So you can tell him its safe. Though I may get him a watch."

They all laughed as Phoebe pulled herself away from her sister, "I need food."

"Phoebe don't go eating now. Dinner is in a hour or so."

"Yeah but I need food now." she laughed as she made her way to the kitchen.

Piper looked on as Phoebe left before turning to Prue. "You were right."

"Aren't I always." Prue turned and watched where Phoebe had gone too. "Its good to see her old self again though isn't it?"

"Yeah. I didn't think we would ever see her like this after Cole."

"Well I have a feeling she is going to be happy like that for a while. But you're right this time. It is good to see her happy again. After Cole I didn't think she would ever be willing to open up. But looks like she is."

* * *

James ran up the steps to the Manor he was hoping to see more of. Ringing the bell he was a little nervous. A few nights ago he had promised Prue to have Phoebe home before midnight, he had brought her home at 8AM. 

One person he didn't want mad at him was Prue Halliwell. He knew the history of the family and how Prue had helped their Grams raise Piper and Phoebe. In that aspect Prue was more then Phoebes big sister; she was also her mother.

The door opened and he was relieved to see his long time friend there instead of one of the sisters. Though he would have been more then happy to see Phoebe.

"James. Come on in buddy."

"Bane I brought you your favourite." James handed Bane the bottle of wine.

"You are the best. Phoebes in the backyard with Piper and Leo."

"Actually I need to see Prue first I think."

Bane placed a hand on his friend back, "Brave man, she is in the kitchen feeding Patti."

James took a pause before straightening his jacket and started for the kitchen near the back of the house. He stood and watched her a moment before clearing his throat to let her know he was there. "You're a natural at that Prue."

"Thanks James. Phoebes is helping Piper with the bbq. I'm sure she'd love to see you."

"Yeah I just wanted to apologize to you first."

"Me? What for?"

"I told you that I would have Phoebe home by midnight the other night."

"James…"

"No let me finish. You know as much as I do how I feel for your sister. And I don't want to give you or Piper the wrong idea. We got to the beach started talking about my family and hers. Next thing we both know the sun is rising over the city."

"James honestly, its ok really. If anything I should be thanking you."

"Thanking me?"

"For bringing me back my sister. She was having a hard time after Patti was born you knew that. Now she is the same old fun loving, fee spirited sister I have always known."

"Well she is a great person."

"She is. And like I said she would love to see you."

He smiled as he stood up and started for the back door.

"One more thing though James."

"Anything."

"Call next time." She laughed as he nodded his head in agreement before going into the back yard.

He watched her as she tossed Chris gently up in the air and catching him, his giggles intoxicating and contagious as she laughed with him. He found himself wanting to stand there forever watching her. Until he felt the hand slap him on the back.

"You have _the look_ my friend." Bane said as she followed his gaze, but then turned his slightly towards Prue who had just come outside with Patti.

"What look is that?"

"The look of a man falling into the Halliwell magic."

"Halliwell magic?"

"Yup. The magic they hold over a man's heart. Leo got caught in it and so did I. And the look I see on your face. I'd say you got it bad."

James didn't disagree with Bane. He knew the hold she had on his heart, and he was going to do whatever it took for him to get that same hold on hers. As she looked up and met his eyes he knew he didn't have to work very hard.

* * *

How long would they have to wait to strike again? How long would it be before they figured it out? 

"Sire."

"We are not strong enough yet. Last time they managed to hurt us badly. I will not make that mistake again."

"We are nearly back to full strength."

"I want more then that."

"What of the witches?"

"Right now they are to busy living their own lives, and it will be their undoing. Before we are ready for a full strike, we get them where any human is most vulnerable." He looked at the images as it reeled before him like a movie. "We get them at their hearts."


	6. Chapter 6

Prue sat on the couch going over her latest pictures when she heard the front door open and close. Looking up briefly she saw her youngest sister walking in the Manor. "Hey. You're early. We weren't expecting you home for dinner."

"James got paged and had to go into work. So I thought I would grace my big sisters with my presence."

"Sister. Piper's at the club."

"Well sister is good too." She laughed as she flopped down on the chair across from Prue.

Prue sat back on the couch and looked over at Phoebe. "Wow, you look all relaxed and happy."

"That would be because I am."

"Spill."

Phoebe smiled and blushed a bit all at the same time, "Is it that obvious?"

"All over your face baby girl."

Phoebe tipped her head back and looked up at the ceiling. "I didn't think I would ever be this happy again Prue. Not after Cole." She sat back up and looked at her sister. "I wasn't really sure I wanted to risk getting hurt like that again."

"Well wasn't it Cupid that told you a long time ago that love is a risk?"

"Yes. And I am glad I was able to risk it again. Being with James is like when Cole and I first started to date. Everything seemed so right. Makes me scared at times."

"Scared? Why?"

"I see everything in him that Cole had, and then I realize what happened."

"Phoebe, James isn't a demon. He's known Bane since high school. Some how I doubt demons thought that far back to plot it this way. Besides didn't you test him or something?"

"Or something. It just…"

Prue got up and sat sat in beside Phoebe on the chair, "You're falling in love with him aren't you?"

"Yes." She leaned into her sister, "What if something happens? What if he gets hurt in a demon attack? I couldn't live with myself."

"Well maybe you should tell him the family secret." Prue suggested, "Bane can always help you, he's known him a long time."

"Maybe. At least then he'd know what he was getting himself into."

"Well so far we've been lucky, there haven't really been any attacks when he was here. And the ones where we had to get you. were easily covered."

"Yeah for the last few months we've been lucky, but Prue, you and I both know that won't last long." She rested her head on Prue's shoulder. "I'll talk to him tomorrow."

Prue looked down at her sister, "You look tired."

"I am. So please just hush and stop moving around." Phoebe closed her eyes.

"Nahah come on, up you get. I have to many things to take care of tonight to have you sleeping on me."

"But Pwuuueee, you make a good pillow."

"Come on baby girl, you can go up and take a nap with the kids." Prue pulled her sister to her feet and wrapped one arm around her waist.

"I don't wanna." Phoebe pouted, but let her sister guide her upstairs.

Getting to Phoebes room Prue had to laugh to herself, as Phoebe was only going through the motions of walking. Getting her settled on her bed Prue pulled the quilt over top of her, "Sleep well honey." She leaned down and placed a kiss on the top of Phoebe's head.

* * *

Prue snuggled up next to Bane when she felt him easing himself quietly in to bed. "I missed you." She said groggily. 

"Sorry, didn't mean to be so late or wake you up."

"You didn't, I was half waiting up."

He wrapped his arms around her pulling her close, "You ok?"

"Yeah, I need a favour though. Or rather Phoebe does."

"Anything." He held her close to him feeling her warmth against his skin.

"Can you get a feel from James on how he may feel about our heritage?"

He looked down at her, "She wants to tell him?"

"Yeah, let's just say my little sister has fallen in love with your old school friend. And she thought it may be best to tell him before he sees it first hand."

"Good idea. I'll give him a call tomorrow, but I know what he'll say."

"Oh."

"He loves her Prue, and no matter what she is or does or did, won't change his mind."

"Well that's good to hear." She leaned up towards him placing her lips gently on his. "G'night. I love you."

He lay their wanting more as she placed her head on his chest. "I love you to baby." He placed a kiss on the top of her head as he held her in his arms.

* * *

Phoebe reached for the ball only to have James pulled it away.

"Oh you. Give it to me."

"You gotta get it first." He laughed as she tried again.

"Careful James she is just playing with you." Piper warned him, knowing that her sister was a star player in high school.

"She can't beat Bane so I'm not worried Piper."

Phoebe slapped down on the ball with enough force to make James let go. Getting hold of the ball she quickly made her way around him and putting it up for two points. "I can't can I? Did he tell you that?"

Sometime later James stood holding his side as she moved around him again. "Ok I give."

"Of course you do. I've already beaten you three times."

"I think I've been hustled." He laughed as she tossed him the ball, with just enough force for it to suck some air from his already tired lungs.

She walked towards him and placed a kiss on his lips. "Thanks for the game. Now I need a shower."

"And I have to go into work."

He had made serious progress with Phoebe, enough now that they were now officially a couple. She had told him everything about Cole and how she lost the baby, everything except the magic parts. Bane had talked to him and assured her that it would be ok but she still hadn't told him. But as they reached the one-year dating mark she was starting to wonder if on that day would be it.

"I'll meet you for lunch tomorrow?" James asked as he placed his arm around her waist.

"You know where to find me."

"Yeah attached to your desk. You work harder then I do."

"It just seems that way." She kissed him once again when she looked from the corner of her eye and suddenly ran.

"**Phoebe!"** James called after her then seeing what she was doing followed right behind her.

Phoebe ran into the street and pushed Chris on his bike across the road, wasn't fast enough for herself to get missed by the car.

As she lay there clutching her arms the tears ran down her face. James was the first one beside her as she snuggled into his embrace.

"Ok I got you. **Piper call 911!"**

Piper arrived just in time to see her sister topple over the hood of the car and her son on the other side crying. Grabbing the cordless phone she ran across the street at the same time dialling 911.

James rode in the ambulance with Phoebe as Piper drove her jeep behind it. Leo had taken Chris into the Manor calming him as best he could. He was scared from the whole incident and Leo sensed he was also worried about his Aunt Phoebe.

When Piper got out of her car she saw Prue running towards her, having called her on the way.

"Is she ok? What happened?"

"I have no idea. James and her were playing one on one and the next thing I see is her running into the street after Chris."

Prue took Piper into her arms, "Ok, she'll be ok. How's Chris?"

"Scared. I left him with Leo. God Prue it happened so fast, James was with her in a second."

"He'll take good care of her."

"She saved him. She saved Chris' life." Piper found herself wrapped in Prue's arms as she worried about her sister and cried in the fear of nearly losing her son.

--- ----

Phoebe lay on the ER bed looking up at the ceiling

"Phoebe?"

She turned and looked over at James. "Hey. Am I going to live?"

"Yeah but you do have a broken arm and some bruising on the side the car hit you. Most likely very stiff for a few days but you'll be ok."

"My sisters are probably freaking out about now." She gave him a weak smile.

"Yeah. You want me to go get them?"

"Probably a good idea."

She had closed her eyes fighting off the drowsiness that was fighting to take hold of her. She opened her eyes and looked up to see Piper.

"Hey." Piper said as she ran her hand over the top of Phoebes head

"Hi."

"You ok sweetie?" Prue took hold of Phoebes hand.

"I'll live."

"You better, so I can kick your ass. You scared the crap out of me." Piper scolded

"Sorry."

"Yeah well, don't be. You also saved Chris' life. So that is the only thing from me kicking your ass." Piper gave as she placed a kiss on Phoebes cheek, "Thank you."

"Couldn't let him get hurt Piper."

"Prue. Piper."

"James thank god you were there." Piper said as she greeted him with a hug.

"Hey are you making moves on my man?" Phoebe looked up at her sister as James moved down and gave her a kiss.

"No worries, I only have eyes for one Halliwell." He gave her a smile. "This is Dr Pelliteir. He was the one in the ER when we came in."

"So is she really going to be ok?" Prue asked still holding on to Phoebes good hand.

"She'll be a bit sore for a few days. Bruising where she was hit, as well as on her ribs. The x-rays just came back for that. As you can also see she has a broken arm. I'd like to keep you here over night." He said looking at Phoebe, "but I know you would rather be home with your sisters. So I am putting you under Prue's care."

Prue looked down at Phoebe and could se the look on her face. As much as she wanted to go home she wasn't to happy with the Prue's care part."

"Don't worry sweetie. I'll get Patti to watch you."

"Thanx. I think." Phoebe laughed but held her ribs. "Ohhh."

"Oh ok. Take it easy." James ran his hand over the top of her head as she fought back the tears of pain.

"I'll get you something for that. Then you can take her home." Dr Pelliteir said as she left the room.

--- ----

James carried her into the Manor and up to her room. Setting her on her bed he ran his hand along her cheek, "You scared me today."

"You? Should have seen Pipers face."

"I did." He reached down and pulled the quilt from the bottom of her bed. "Let those pain killers take effect. I'll come by and see you tomorrow."

"Stay."

"I'd love to, but I was on my way to work when this happened remember. I have to get back." Leaning down he let his lips brush hers a moment before that one subtle kiss became more passionate. "I think I'm falling in love with you more every day."

"Good, cause I know I am with you." She said as he pulled away.

"I gotta go. I love you."

"Love you too."

Prue slowly opened up her sisters' door after James had left.

"Hey. I'm not going to ask how you're feeling."

"Cause I ache everywhere."

"Yeah. Get some sleep sweetie. I'll come up later to see how you're doing." Prue placed a kiss on the top of Phoebes head, letting her sister get the rest she needed.

* * *

"I thought you said this would give them a second chance."

"It does. She never had the car accident, she never reverted back to a four yr. old."

"She has as broken **arm**!"

"Unfortunate circumstances. You know that. Everything that happened before is gone."

"She could have been _killed_."

"They got the second chance to live again, to love again. That is what you wanted for them all. That is what I gave them."

He watched as once again the older two cared for the youngest, but he feared still for them all. He feared for what the side of evil may now do with one hurt.

* * *

She sat up startled as to what she had seen, though she didn't understand it. She could feel the pulsing of her heart echoing in her ribs as she eased herself back to the bed. She couldn't, no wouldn't believe what she had seen.

Prue walked in Phoebes room and saw her little sister looking back at her. She knew in that one instant something was seriously wrong.


	7. Chapter 7

Bane had not been that far behind Prue when she went to check on Phoebe. He looked in quick to see how his sister in law was doing, on his way to get Patti from the nursery she now shared with Chris. "Prue?" he spotted Prue sitting on the bed with Phoebe, gently rubbing her younger sisters back.

"Honey can you go get Piper for me?"

"Sure." He gave Phoebe a slight smile before leaving in search of Piper.

---

Piper walked into Phoebes room and saw as Prue sat on the bed running her hand lightly over her sisters' back, "Prue?"

Prue looked up and watched as Piper walked across the room. "I don't know. She said she only wanted to explain it once."

Both sisters looked down at Phoebe waiting for some kind of answer.

"Phoebs. What is it?" Piper asked as she took her sisters hand in her.

"I'm not really sure to be honest." She shifted, with a grimace of pain, as she tried to get more comfortable. "Its like I feel this has all happened before."

Piper looked up at Prue before turning her attention back to Phoebe. "How sweetie? Do you mean like last time?" her thoughts turned to four years ago when Phoebe was getting a serious case of Deja vue, and in the end they had lost Andy.

"It's the same feeling I had when." She looked up at Prue.

"Andy." Prue finished for her sister.

"Yeah. Like we are stuck in a time loop or someone reversed time. But now…" she wasn't sure what to even say. "I was four."

"Excuse me?" Piper spoke first though seeing Prue was thinking the same thing.

Phoebe looked between both her sisters. She wasn't even sure where to begin or what to believe. "In my premonition I was acting like a kid of four or about there. But I also saw a accident and Patti and I fighting for our lives."

The older two couldn't work out what was going on. "Are you saying that this is a time loop again? And you and Patti will be in some kind of accident?" Prue asked worried for both Phoebe and her daughter.

"No, it's like. Someone changed the past and we are reliving this all again but different." She found herself snuggling closer to Prue as she fought to stay awake. Prue had given her a pain medication when she had first come up to see her and now Phoebe was fighting it.

"Phoebe don't fight it. We can talk about this tomorrow." Piper leaned down and gave her sister a kiss on the cheek. "I love you, and thank you for saving Chris."

They both sat with her until they knew she had fallen back to sleep.

"So what do you think?" Piper asked looking to Prue for anything.

"I don't know. I mean last time she had this feeling we _were_ in a time loop."

"I get the feeling this time she thinks something is different."

Prue ran her hand over the top of Phoebe head brushing back her sisters' hair, "I guess we'll have to wait and see."

* * *

He got out of the elevator and started down the hallway. He was more nervous now then when he took his first internship. He paused briefly before reaching out and knocking on the door before him. Any other time he probably would have knocked and opened the door, or even just opened it. But this some how seemed different. 

"James. What's with the formality of knocking at my office door?" Prue asked as she opened her office door, to see her sisters boyfriend standing on the other side.

"Nerves." He handed Prue the bouquet of flowers in his hand.

She took the flowers looking at him with some reserve. "Shouldn't these be for my sister that was hit by the car yesterday?"

"No. Hers are much bigger and are probably being delivered as we speak. Not to mention the big bear sitting in the passenger sit of my car."

Prue made her way around her desk and set them in the vase with the others she had from Bane earlier that week. "So. Why?" she asked as she sat down.

"May I?" he motioned for a chair.

"By all means." She smiled at his sudden nervousness around her.

He went to sit down but suddenly changed his mind. "Yeah maybe I'll stand."

"Suit yourself." she gave a slight laugh. "James whats going on?"

"I'm not really sure where to even begin."

"The beginning is always good."

"Yeah the beginning. Well that was when I decided to help a friend out."

"Maybe not quite that far back." She laughed

He looked at her nervous again, "Yeah maybe your right." He started pacing as he started to ramble. "Prue you know how much I care for Phoebe."

"Yes. And In know how she feels about you."

"I know Cole hurt her more then anyone should be hurt, and I have told her that I didn't want to push her."

"James are you and Phoebe…" Prue smiled up at her friend

"Yes. **NONO!** Oh god." he looked at her in a panic

"James its ok." she laughed again at his reaction, "She's a big girl I trust her, and I trust you with her."

"No that isn't it. I mean yes we have, but that isn't why I'm here." He paced again having lost his footing in his mind. "I love her Prue. And when I saw her getting hit by that car my world crashed around me. I couldn't concentrate all night at work. I kept thinking of her at home hurt. Not being able to be with her, hold her in my arms while she slept, was killing me." He ran his hands over his face trying to get his words in order, "God my brother said this was the easy part." He stopped pacing and looked at Prue. Holding her gaze in his own blue eyes. "Prue I love her and I want to help you take care of her. But Mostly _**I**_ want to take care of her. I want to love her. And it seems to me that asking you seems to be the right approach. Prue I am asking your permission to marry Phoebe."

Prue looked at him at first stunned. But she knew how much he loved her sister. "James you don't need to ask me."

"Prue from what I've heard from all of you guys, is that Victor was never around. Sure he is now, but you were the one that helped raise her with your Grams. You are the closest she has to a parent."

Prue stood up and moved around her desk. "James I know how you make Phoebe feel. You have brought her back to the fun loving, free spirited, little sister I have always known. She may have drove me nuts with her _I don't care attitude,_ but that is what makes her Phoebe. You make her happier than I have seen her in a really long time. So as long as you keep her happy. Then yes. I would love to have you as my brother in law." She reached her arms and drew him into a hug. "So when can I no longer keep this a secret?" she asked as she pulled out of his arms.

"Hopefully tonight, I'll see how she is feeling. I wanted to take her out to somewhere romantic."

"I can have Piper cook something up for you."

"I don't know. Maybe I should wait till she's better."

"Ah see, classic cold feet. Now I know where Bane got it from. James we are family, or will be. Let Piper and I help you out."

* * *

She rolled over with stiffness in her body. "Oh. Ok that hurt. A lot." Phoebe wanted to push herself up but felt the hand on her shoulder. 

"Easy there tiger."

Looking up into the blue eyes that met her gaze. "Hey you."

"Hi. How you feeling?" he brushed teh hair from her face

"Stiff, sore, and like I have a broken arm." She smiled as she placed her other hand behind his neck, drawing him closer to her.

"Hmm as tempting as this is. Piper made us dinner." He tucked his arms under her legs and body lifting her from the bed.

"Us? What about the rest of my family?"

"Oh they're around." He said as he made his way through the hall and towards the stairs. "You ready for gourmet dining?"

"Piper made it. Always." She said looking around for any sign of her sisters.

----

Piper tired to lean out the entrance only to be stopped by Prue,.

"Stop it!"

"No way. He is about to propose to my baby sister. I will not stop watching them." Piper shot back as she watched James and Phoebe.

Phoebe placed down her napkin as she got up slowly and walked out to the _'beach '_ that was made just for them. They had sat on the white sand forever it seemed.

"You like it?" James asked hoping she would like what her sisters, along with Bane and Leo had helped him to do.,

"Love it." She said as she felt his arms wrap around her as she leaned back into them.

"Yeah, Prue though you might. Took us forever to get the sand in here. I think I owe Bane a romantic weekend away for his help."  
"It was worth it." She leaned back against his body taking in the stars.  
"I wanted to have all of this at the beach. Down in our own little alcove. But after yesterday I didn't want you over doing it. And I also didn't want Prue to kill me if you did."  
"I like this better. I think is even more romantic." She raised her good arm and placed her hand around the back of his neck pulling him down towards her, meeting his lips in a kiss.

He looked down into her eyes. How had she taken his heart so easily?

"Phoebe you know how much I love you."  
"If its anything how I feel, then yes I do."

He gathered his thoughts in his head. "Yesterday when I saw that car hitting you my whole world crashed around me. It was like in slow motion as I saw you go over the hood of that car."  
"And lucky for me you were there. Piper was freaking out."  
"So was I. And I realized something. I realized what you really mean to me. In that split second I realized I can't live without you in my life." He let her go and moved around in front of her. Taking her hands in his, he kneeled beside her.

"Phoebe I love you with every part of me."

She held his gaze almost getting scared of what he was saying.

"Well isn't this sweet? Don't you think this is sweet?"  
"Lovely I must say."

Phoebe turned around as best she could, only to have James moved quickly in front of her.

"Who are you? And what are you doing here?" she demanded an answer  
"What witch? You didn't tell your boyfriend about your other life?"  
"That isn't right."  
"James go into the house and get my sisters." Phoebe pushed him towards the house  
"No way." James stood his ground not wanting to leave his soon to be fiance with some thugs.  
"**DO IT!"** she yelled at him, as she faced the two demons before her.  
"Now what makes you think we would just let him go and get your sisters, giving you the power of three?" the fireball was formed and thrown before Phoebe could even react.

James wasn't sure what to do. He heard the panic in Phoebe's voice, yet she also held a demand in it. He moved slightly towards the Manor but quickly felt the searing pain and then nothing.

"**_JAMES!"_**


	8. Chapter 8

Prue and Piper had been standing at the kitchen window, watching as James proposed to their little sister.

"If she picks a good date the kids can be flower girl and ring bearer." Piper said as she watched James move around in front of Phoebe.

"Yeah, but lets wait a few more months as Patti gets used to walking. She's still a little wobbly."

"Oh you should have seen Chris trying to help her the other day. It was so cute. Well, until she wobbled on top of him and knocked him over. Then he didn't think helping his cousin was such a great idea." Piper laughed at the memory.

Prue was about to say something back when she quickly grabbed Pipers arm and ran for the back door. "**_DEMON!"_**

They rushed out the door just in time to see James take the hit from the fireball.

Prue quickly flung out her arm sending the two of them into Grams rose bushes and Piper reacting faster then the demons, quickly blowing them both up.

Prue rushed over to Phoebe's side as she held James in her arms.

"No James please. Don't leave me. I love you."

Prue wrapped her arm around her sister giving her the comfort she could. As Piper crouched down on the other side.

"_LEO!"_ Piper called up to the sky in search of her husband and their Whitelighter. "LEO **NOW!!!"**

Leo ran out of the Manor and quickly rushed over to the sisters. Wondering what had happened.

"Heal him!" Piper yelled as Prue tried to pry Phoebe away from James.

"Come on Sweetie, let Leo heal him." She pulled at Phoebes shoulders and gathered her in her arms. Prue looked at Piper and watched Leo hopefully, as she ran her hand over Phoebes back trying to get her to calm down.

"I can't lose him." She buried her face in Prue's chest as she cried.

Leo held his hands and felt his powers rushing through him. He still marveled at times the sensation it gave him when he healed someone. But this time it was different, he could almost feel James slipping away.

Piper watched as the yellow glow from Leos hands washed over James, "Leo?" she questioned quietly

"Its working Piper, but he came close. Just give me a bit longer."

Prue held on to Phoebe having no luck subsiding her sisters' tears. "It's ok Phoebe, he's going to be ok."

"No. No. He loves me. Why is everyone I love killed. Why?"

"Oh sweetie it isn't your fault. Look Leos healing him." She turned herself so Phoebe could see that Leo was working his own magic on James.

---

The first thing he felt was intense pain. But for reasons that he didn't understand, he could feel it leaving his body. He fluttered open his eyes and saw Leo leaning over him, and what looked like his hands glowing. Closing his eyes again before opening them fully he heard her sobs. Taking in a deep breath he sat up.

"Phoebe? What the hell was that?" James looked as Prue held on to Phoebe who was still crying.

Moving over he took Phoebe from Prue's arms. "Sshhh Its ok I'm ok. I don't know how, but I am."

She heard his voice and felt the warmth of his arms around her body. How could this be? He was dead.

"James?" she managed through her tears as she pulled back from him and looked up into his blue eyes.

"I'm right here."

"Oh god. I thought." She quickly wrapped her good arm around his neck and buried her face into his chest; new tears falling from her eyes.

"Ssshhh I know, but its ok now, I'm ok." He held her close to him not wanting to let her go, but in that same time he looked at Prue and Piper.

"We'll let you two alone." Prue said as she stood up and pulled Piper up by her arms.

"Actually stay. I want to know what the hell happened." James stated as he felt Phoebe pull away from his arms but he looked at Prue and Piper.

Prue and Piper shared a looked and then turned back to James and Phoebe.

"I'll tell him. You two go inside." Phoebe said as she brushed away the last reminance of her tears.

Prue looked once at Phoebe before taking Piper by the arms and guiding her towards the Manor.

He sat and looked at her, the silence hanging thick between them. "Phoebe?"

"I'm sorry. I should have told you before."

"Told me? Told me what Phoebe? What the hell was going on here?"

She couldn't look at him, but she felt herself wanting to. "What he said about me being a witch. Its true."

"Still confused."

"My sisters and I are witches, _GOOD_ witches. We fight demons everyday, and because we are powerful, they tend to strike at us whenever they can. Or at who ever they can to hurt us."

"Me."

"Yes. I'm sorry I never told you before. I was going to tell you tonight. But then as usual they came and ruined everything." she sat there told him everything. From the day she came home from NYC and found the book.

James sat on the sand taking in everything she had told him. Witches, demons, warlocks. Everything he always thought was fictional and made to scare children. But this was a world she lived in every day. "Is this why Prue couldn't have children?" he asked fearing her response.

She avoided his gaze a moment before meeting his gaze, "Yes."

He stood up and paced the backyard. When she spun her tail somehow he had known that. All this time he had known there was something going on. Prue's lack of ability to conceive was just the start. It just seemed whenever him and Phoebe were on a date she would suddenly get a call from her sisters and she had to go. But he never imagined this.

"James?"

"Phoebe I can't. I can't even begin to think what I am thinking."

He stepped in front of her as he placed a kiss on her lips. "I'll always love you." Was all he said before he turned and started for the front of the Manor leaving her in the backyard alone and her heart breaking.

Prue and Piper walked from the Manor as soon as they saw James leave. Phoebe found solitude in the arms of her big sisters as her heart bled in the tears from her eyes.

Prue, holding her baby sister, wasn't even sure how to begin to remedy her sisters broken heart. But she knew some how they had to.


	9. Chapter 9

Prue made her way down the stairs and sat on the couch beside Piper in silence. She rested her head on the back of the couch with her eyes closed.

"She sleeping?"

"Yeah. Cried herself to sleep in my arms. Damn it, I hate this. I know exactly how she is feeling." Prue said not moving

"Prue."

"No Piper you don't understand. Your husband is of our world. He knew before we did, of this whole magic gig. She is going through the same thing I did with Andy. You tell them and they can't handle it. She is so lost right now."

"And with our help she'll get through this. Just like she did with Cole."

Prue didn't say anything as she heard Piper talking. "I don't think this is the same Piper."

Piper moved closer to Prue and took her hands in hers. "We'll help her get through this."

* * *

"What the hell happened?" his voice demanded and answer as it carried through the darkened tunnels.

"Her sisters came. Apparently she wasn't alone after all." He cringed slightly back before delivering the final news. "Their Whitelighter saved him."

He paced back and forth, thinking of another way to reach the witches. "Get to them another way. Do what you have to, I want them distracted and _DEAD_ do you hear me?"

"Yes master." He bowed slightly before flaming out of existence.

* * *

Bane stood back and watched his friend as he dribbled the basketball between his legs before heading straight for the hoop for a lay up, and then again for a slam-dunk.

"You need to take up boxing friend." Was all he said as he quickly grabbed hold of the ball bouncing back down to the pavement.

"What do you want Bane?" James asked with an undertone of anger

"Just to talk."

"Talk. You came to me with your wife, pleading your case that she can't have children. And now I find out why."

"Yes you did. But does it change anything?

James ripped the ball from his friend's hand. "Hell yes. You knew. All this time you have known."

"Yes. And I have known for longer still. I found this world not long after we graduated university."

James looked at his friend stunned at first before turning and quickly releasing a shot. "You should have told me. You knew how I felt about her."

"Yes I do. And I know how you _FEEL_ about her. Inside your heart is a love that will cover no bounds. It's the same I felt and feel about Prue."

"Is it? You knew about her powers before."

"No. She was posing as someone else when i first met her, but the moment I saw her I loved her. When I found out who she really was my feelings didn't change." He grabbed the ball from James and shot it up, "You can not stand here now, and tell me your feelings for Phoebe have changed, just because you found out she is a witch."

James watched as the ball bounced along the pavement. He couldn't tell Bane that. He even told her he would always love her.

"Look, take few days, but go see her. You know in your heart you still love her. Who cares what she has inside her? She is still the same girl you fell in love with more then a year ago in your office." Bane tossed him the ball, just hard enough for James to suck air. "You better figure out something fat though, because if her head isn't in it, one of them is going to get killed." Before he turned and walked away

James stood and watched as Bane walked away. He was going to say something but he had nothing to say. Everything Bane said was true. He did still love her.

"Damn it Bane." He slammed the ball up towards the hoop before grabbing it in his hands and making his way home.

* * *

"He's right you know?"

"You can not ask me to fix this. You know full well I can not."

He turned from his brother. "Maybe not. But I can." He left his brother watching James in one window and in the other the sleeping form of Phoebe, the tears still wet on her cheeks.

* * *

Piper sat at the table in the attic starring off into space.

"Hey. Where were you?" Prue asked as she walked in the attic.

"Sorry?"

"You were like a million miles away when I came in here."

"Just thinking about Phoebe. I mean I'm not sure we should try this yet. Her head is all messed up."

"And her heart. Piper we talked about this, we need all three of us to say the spell. And the faster we get rid of these guys, the faster we can get her back to normal."

"What ever that is. How is it demons keep messing up our love lives?"

"Maybe it's them that don't want to see us happy." Prue leaned down and wrapped her arms around her younger sister; "We take care of these ones now. Don't worry so much. That's my job."

"Just helping ease the load." Piper got up from her chair, "Lets do this then." She started out of the attic with a potion in one hand and a spell in the other.

* * *

The three of them scanned the abandon warehouse. One that to Phoebe seemed very familiar. "I'm telling you guys, I have the weirdest sense of Deja vue."

"Nerves Phoebs, all abandon buildings look the same." Piper said from her sisters' side.

"I don't know." She cast her eyes to her right almost sensing something. As soon as she did she reacted quickly pushing Piper to the ground as the fireball came flying at them.

Prue quickly used her own powers to throw the demons into the wall, but suddenly there was more as if they were multiplying around them.

"**There are to many**!" Prue yelled at her sisters who where throwing potions, blowing demons up and kicking boxing their way through the sea of evil.

Phoebe grabbed a demon by his collar as he tried to toss her to a wall. But in doing so her world suddenly became black and white. Giving him the edge as he easily tossed her across the warehouse.

"**_PHOEBE!"_** both sisters could be heard crying out across the old building

Piper blew up the demon, as she made her way towards her fallen sister.

With Prue's help they got Phoebe to her feet and the three of them stood together, "**LEO!"** she yelled out before turning to her sisters.

"The kids. We have to get home _**NOW!"**_ Phoebe screamed.

Leo orbed in to the middle of the battle as the sister now took cover behind a stack of palates. "What?"

"The kids. Go, **_NOW!"_** Phoebe ordered as she leaned against Prue.

Leo didn't even ask, as he quickly grabbed hold of the three of them and orbed out.

--- ----

"This was to easy." The demon spoke to no one as he stood in front of the playpen that held both Chris and Patti.

"You think so?" Phoebe asked as she threw her potion bottle at the demon. Clipping his shoulder causing him to scream in pain.

"This isn't over _witch!"_ he shimmered out, before they could take another shot at him.

* * *

Later that night Phoebe sat on the front steps watching as the sun disappeared over the rooftops.

"You look a little lost. Mind if I sit down?"

She looked up and was surprised at the familiar face. "Suit yourself."

He moved and sat beside her taking in the sunset with her. "I love sunsets. The colours are amazing."

"Maybe."

"Maybe. Phoebe, what does your heart say?"

She looked at him wondering what he meant or how he even knew.

"There is more going on then you even know. But your power is bringing it to you."

"My premonitions?"

"Are real. That is the past. You've all been given a second chance Phoebe My brother rewound time."

"Your brother?"

"Older, but yes. My thanks to you and your sisters, for freeing me. But I don't want you to lose the love that you had, no have, for James. You two are meant to be Phoebe. Don't give up just yet." He stood up but paused before placing a kiss on her cheek. "Go talk to him."

* * *

James sat at his desk his mind on one thing only; Phoebe.

"Thinking of your _witch_ Doc?"

He looked up to the man in front of his desk dressed in black. "Who..?"

"Oh come now. Didn't my friends teach you anything the other night? I need the witch dead and she keeps seeing what is going on. So to get to her, I'm using you as bait."

Before James could react he felt a set of arms grip him and his world became cloudy, and then nothing.

--- ----

Phoebe sat up from the couch and felt an intense pain in her chest. Her dream seemed more like a vision. "James." she said in a qhisper as she held her hand at her heart.


	10. Chapter 10

Phoebe rushed up the stairs skipping every other one as she made her way to the attic. She had grabbed the cordless phone on the way and was frantically dialling his office, but deep down she knew he wouldn't be there.

"He was in there a minute ago Phoebe, I'm not sure where he is."

"When you see him tell him it's _'very'_ important he calls me." She hung up before waiting for a reply.

Taking hold of the crystal she held it over a map of the city. "Come on, where are you? **_DAMN IT!_** " She slammed her hand on the table as the crystal just swung back and forth over the city.

"What's wrong?" Prue walked in the attic, having heard Phoebe rush past the nursery.

"James, something is wrong I know it. I called the clinic and Sam said he was there a minute ago and now he isn't."

"Ok calm down."

"Prue this is James, I will not _calm down_. They took him _damn it,_ I know it."

"Ok, but you know as well as anyone that you can't scry for him when you let your emotions run all over the place." Prue took her sisters hand that held the crystal in hers. "Take a deep breath and concentrate."

Phoebe wanted to scream at Prue and anyone right then. She didn't want to calm down, she wanted to find the demon that took James. But she felt the gentle squeeze on her hand and just closed her eyes.

"Scry with your heart sweetie." Prue encouraged as she watched her sister.

Phoebe felt the tug of the crystal as it nearly pulled from her hand. "That's the warehouse we were at the other night." Phoebe said recognizing the address.

"Seems our demon friend wants home court advantage. I'll go get Piper to start on that potion again. See if you can rework that spell. I want to end this once and for all."

"Prue." Phoebe looked up at her big sisters with sadness in her eyes.

Prue stepped forward and wrapped her arms around her little sister. "We'll get him back sweetie. I promise."

Phoebe sniffed back her tears, as she rested her head on her sisters' chest. "Is this what it was like with you and Andy? When he found out?"

Prue ran her hand over the top of Phoebes head and looked down at the tear stained face. "Yeah it did. Both times. When I used the truth spell and told him, I walked down the hall of his apartment and just leaned against the wall and cried."

"I remember when you came to Quake. You were trying to be the big brave sister, but I knew you'd been crying."

"Yeah. But Phoebe we got a second chance, remember? And Andy grew to be ok with me being a witch. Who knows, if he hadn't been killed by Rodriguez. I think we could have made it work. I still loved him and he did me, and I know that is the same with you and James."

"I don't want to lose him Prue." Phoebe said quietly as she felt her emotions rushing inside her thraot, as the tears once again threatened to fall.

"You won't. Now come on. Lets get these guys ok?"

"Ok."

Prue placed a kiss on the top of Phoebes head "Love you sweetie." before leaving her to rework their spell.

"Love you too."

* * *

The three of them walked in the warehouse as they had before. Prue to Phoebes right and Piper to her left.

"Keep your eyes open you two." Prue ordered as she looked around the dark.

They spread out just a little, keeping each other within easy reach.

"**WITCH!"** the cry was heard at the same time the fireball flew across the empty room.

Piper spun around and froze the fireball mid flight, as Prue quickly used her own powers to fling it back.

"You can't win witch. And even if you did defeated us all. Your boyfriend will be long dead before you even find him." His voice carried in the shadows.

Phoebe looked around, she had seen this, she knew she had. But it wasn't recent. He had said they did this before. Everything she saw in her dreams had happened again. She looked around almost knowing where he would be.

"Hello witch." His talon like hands wrapped around her throat from behind her as he pulled her towards him. "Now your boyfriend can see you for who you really are. Right through you too."

----

James stood just out of sight of Phoebe where he could see everything she was going through, but the two demons held a tight grip on his arms.

"Why do you want her man? She is used up. She married a demon after all. Lost his baby too."

"Yeah probably would lose yours too. Your better off without her."

"_Shut up!"_ He kept his eyes on her. He could see the pain on her face and the love: She was risking her life for him.

----

"**Let her go!"** Prue yelled as she tossed another demon aside.

Phoebe kicked back behind her getting the demon to loosen his grip just enough for her to squirm free, and Piper to use her power to knock him back.

"Your powers can't hurt me witch. When will you learn that?" he glared over at Piper

"Apparently never, but how about this?" Piper tossed her vial at his feet, and as it lay there in a puddle he laughed.

"I wouldn't laugh if I was you demon." Prue added hers to the pile as it slowly started to change colour.

"And this is for hurting my boyfriend and killing my baby." Phoebe threw her vial to the floor causing an immediate reaction. The smoke and flames engulfed him as they recited their spell.

"**NO! Kill HIM!"** his arms stretched out as the fireball flew from it.

Phoebe watched and quickly moved across the floor, leaping through the air, trying to reach him before it did. Knocking them all to the ground in a heap, as the flame hit the wall above her.

"**Phoebe!"** Prue and Piper ran to where their sister had landed as Prue used her powers to fling the demons to the far side; but all that was left was ashes. Having vanquished the leader they all died.

Prue held her arms around her sister, "What the hell was that?" Prue scolded, as Piper pulled James to his feet.

"Hail Mary pass?" Phoebe looked sheepishly at her sister.

"You are _so_ grounded!" Prue hugged her sister tight as Phoebe nearly collapsed in her arms.

James watched as Prue hung on to Phoebe and looked over at Piper, "So you guys do this everyday?"

Piper looked up at him, "Pretty much."

* * *

Prue leaned up against Bane and Piper was doing the same with Leo, both sisters keeping a careful watch on their youngest sister.

"How is it we always end up at P3 after a vanquish?" Prue asked.

"Probably the same reason we always used to find ourselves at Quake." Piper laughed.

"Yeah, but this place is way hipper." Phoebe put in. "I'm gonna call it a night guys. I'll see you in the morning."

"Phoebe." Prue looked up at her sister.

"It's ok, really.

Bane moved from beside Prue and stood up, "Let me drive you home Phoebe."

"No Bane really, its ok."

"I wasn't asking. Come on." He leaned down and gave Prue a kiss, "I'll be back later. I love you."

--- ----

The drive was made in silence as they drove through the city.

"You want to go for a walk or something. Talk?"

"I don't know. It's just..."

"Phoebe give him time. It's a lot to take in you know."

"Yeah." she agreed quietly as he twisted her fingers amongest themselves

Bane pulled the car against the curb. The only sound the crashing of the waves. "Come on. Lets take a walk."

"Actually Bane. You go back to Prue. I think I want to be alone right now."

"Are you kidding me? Prue will kill me if I leave you out here alone."

"Bane please." she gace a weak laugh , "I'm witch, I think I can handle myself." She wrapped her arms around his neck, "I'll be ok. I promise."

Bane watched as she walked down towards the beach, before getting back in the car with a smile, to himself before heading back to P3.

--- ----

Phoebe walked down the beach, taking her shoes off and walked along the water edge. The ocean always calmed her, and now wasn't any different. As she walked along she stopped when she saw a bottle partially caoverd in the sand, with the waves lapping against it.

Looking inside she pulled out the piece of paper that was inside. "Wonder if this is from far away?" she laughed at the chances of finding a message in a bottle from someone from a far away land.

_I can't believe I nearly let you out of my life so easily. My heart for you holds no bounds, and seeing you nearly get killed made me realize that I can't live without you, I _**WON'T**_ live without. I tried this once but we were interrupted._

_I love you Phoebe, Marry me_

Phoebe looked around and saw him behind her on one knee, with his hand holding a small box before her. "I don't care if you are the girl next door or one of the three most powerful witches in the world. Bane was right its _YOU_ who I love and _fell_ in love with."

"So your ok with…"

"It'll take some getting used to, but I think I can handle it." He stood up and took her hand in his. "Phoebe, from the day I met you I knew you were special. And not just because of what you did for Prue. Maybe I could see your magic. I want to spend the rest of my life loving you, and caring for you."

"Wait till you see your first fireball injury." she said with a smile

" I already ahve remember?" He laughed and pulled the ring from its box, "Phoebe marry me. Spend the rest of your life with me." he asked as he slipped the ring onto her finger.

"Yes." She wiped away the tear that was running down her cheek. "I love you too James Yes I'll marry you." He wrapped his arms around her waist lifting her in the air, their lips meeting in their love.


	11. Chapter 11

Prue leaned against Bane as they made their way up the stairs, "I am wiped out."

"Why again do we go _anywhere _after a vanquish.?" Piper agreed as she closed the door behind her. "I just want sleep."

Leo wrapped his arms around her waist, "Want a ride to bed?" he asked as he placed a kiss on her neck.

"Leo don't even start that, I am WAY to tired. But the ride up. Yes." She leaned back against his chest, "Night you two."

"Night sweetie." Prue smiled as she turned and started up the stairs, "To bad my husband doesn't give me a ride up." She said laughing.

"Well I would but."

"Its ok Bane. Besides I wanted to check on Phoebe anyway."

"Prue she is probably sleeping. She's ok. I tucked her in and everything before I came back."

Prue looked at the door across from hers, "I know, still wanna make sure."

She eased the door slightly open and saw her sisters sleeping form. She was about to go in when Bane wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled the door closed, "Prue." He turned her around and placed a kiss on her lips. "She's fine." He scooped her up in his arms and carried her back across the hallway.

--- ----

She rolled over and felt his arms around her pulling her closer. "That was close last night."

"Yeah well, luckily we heard them before they came up here."

"And you had the smarts to roll off the bed to the floor." she said as she turned around in his arms meeintg his blue eyes.

"Well Bane knew, so he kept her out."

"Thank _GOD. _Was bad enough the first time she walked in on me. I don't need a repeat of _that_ anytime soon."

"I don't need it period." He leaned over her and kissed her, "So when you going to tell them?"

"I have a feeling when we walk in the kitchen for breakfast they'll know." she placed her hand behind his neck returning his kiss.

"I mean about getting married?" he took a nibble at her bottom lip

"Same time. You were the one that told me they knew." she reached up and took his mouth to hers

"True." He ran the back of his hand along her face, "You hungry?" he asked as his hand ran sofly down her shoulder, as he looked deep into her chocoalte eyes.

She placed her hands behind his neck, "Yes." She pulled him towards her. "But not for food." as they once again met with a kiss.

--- ----

"All I am saying Prue is that I find it all surreal you know. That all that happened and someone turned back time." Piper stated.

After they vanquished teh demon ibn the ware house and taken James home, Phoebe had told them everything she saw in her premonition. How that she had seen it before, they had lived it before. The only thing she left out was who had told her what had happened.

"Well at least it didn't have the same result as last time evil turned back time."  
"Well it wasn't evil this time." Leo put in.  
"You find out who it was?" Piper looked at her husband questioningly.  
"No, but I have a feeling. If it was evil then why turn it back at all. From what Phoebe said she was as good as dead anyway. Not to mention she was four years old."  
"True." Prue agreed, "Now we just need to get her back to her old self."

Piper cast a glance at her older sister, "That may take some time. Why is everyone so bent on see us suffering in the way of the heart? I mean first Andy gets killed. Then all the hoops Leo and I had to go through to get where we are. And I don't even want to begin Phoebes road with Cole."  
"Well between the four of us we'll get her back on track." Prue looked at Piper and then up to Leo. "I just hope this isn't more then she can handle. I mean, she was just getting over losing the baby, and that was over a year ago."

Bane walked in the kitchen hearing the three of them chatting about Phoebe. He wanted to burst in their smiling but knew it would give everything away. James had called him after the vanquish. He had seen her and her sister in action. And after their talk the other day he didn't want to lose her. Similar to a story Piper had told him on how she was in a demon fight and realized she didnt want to live not being married to Leo. James didn't want to imagine his life not having married Phoebe.

Bane had been around the sisters long enough to know that Phoebe would want to be alone. That was why he offered the ride and purposely took her to her favourite spot. They had set it up on the beach. The bottle, the note, James had a blanket with the champagne, strawberries and the chocolate to dip them in.

When he had seen Phoebes figure in bed the night before, he knew he had to stop Prue from going any further. For if everything went as planned. She would not be alone.

"Hey did you save me breakfast, or am I eating my own burnt cooking." He smiled as he came in behind Prue wrapping his arms around her, giving her a loving kiss on the side of the neck. "Morning."  
"Morning." She replied as she returned the kiss  
"Hey Bane. And no I stop Leo from eating all the food. What is your egg desire this morning?" Piper laughed at him  
"Scrambled Piper thanx." He sat down drawing Prue to his lap.  
"Oh get a room you two." Piper laughed as she started Bane breakfast. "And tell me again why I am making _your_ husbands breakfast?"  
"Because I want him around a long time." Prue smiled  
"Good point." Piper said agreeing with her sister.

Phoebe stood just outside the door listening to her sisters chatting with their husbands. She felt the arms wrap around her waist and felt the kiss he planted on the inside of her neck. "You ok?"  
"Yeah, I'm just waiting for the right moment."  
"I think with news like this, anytime is a right moment."

She turned around and placed a kiss on his lips, "You're right." Giving him another kiss, "Wait here."

"So what is the plan today?" Piper asked everyone as she set Banes plate in front of him.  
"Hmm good question." Prue replied as she took a bite of Banes bacon.  
"Hey." he swatted out at her hand

She just smiled and leaned in and gave him a kiss. "Love you."  
"You're just lucky." He smiled back at her.

"Oh get a room you two I don't want to be sick eating my breakfast."

Everyone turned at the sound of Phoebes voice.

"Hey morning sweetie. You hungry?" Piper went over and gave her sister a hug.  
"A bit, yeah." Phoebe returned the hug and sat beside Prue, who gave her a loving look.  
"So I heard you guys talking about what we were doing today. I was wondering if we could have a sister day? Just the three of us?"

Prue and Piper shared a look. This might be just the thing their sister needed.

"Sure." Prue looked at Bane. "You ok with Patti for the day?"  
"Sure, give me a chance to teach her how to play hoops."  
"God save me." Prue replied as she looked back at Phoebe. "Well I'm in. Piper?"

"Sure why not, the guys can handle the kids for a day I hope."

Prue looked back to Phoebe, "Guess thats it then."  
"Great. I need some help buying some stuff."  
"Ohoh Prue. Why do I have a feeling our credit cards just got conned into being maxed out?" Piper glared at her little sister with a smile  
"Well yours anyway. She already maxed mine last week." Prue added in  
"No. I just need help picking stuff out first. I'll max your card next month." Phoebe gave them a grin. "I just need to go to Angela's to look for something."  
"That's it?" Piper asked  
"Well no, but that is the main place I need to go too." She ran her hand through her hair the light just catching the cut of diamond, though her sisters hadn't notice…not yet.

Prue sat a minute before saying anything, "Angela's? As in downtown Angela's?" suddenly falling into place for her  
"Is there another one in town?" Phoebe asked innocently.

Prue quickly got up from her seat and grabbed her sisters' hand, "**_PHOEBE!"_**  
Piper was stunned at first at Prue's actions until she saw it. Resting ever so nicely on her baby sisters' finger. "**_PHOEBE!"_** both sisters now engulfing her in a hug.  
"Why is everyone Phoebeing me?" she laughed knowing full well why her sisters were suffocating her in a hug.  
"Where? What is Angela's?" Leo asked not really sure what was going on.

Piper looked up at her husband, "A Bridal shop dear."

James took that as his cue, as he leaned into the kitchen, "Is it safe?"  
"Perfectly." Bane reached over shock his friends hand giving him a quick hug and pat on the back, "Told you it would work."  
"I'll never doubt you again friend."

Prue looked up at her husband. "You knew?"

Phoebe moved from her sisters' arms to her fiancé, "Yeah see someone in this household saw fit to take me somewhere last night. And between that someone and James. Well let's just say we are ok now." she explained as she leaned against JAmes with his arms lovingly around her  
"Yay!" Prue and Piper both said as they engulfed their sister and soon to be brother in law in a hug.

"Ok so sister day it is." Prue took hold of Phoebe's hand and pulled her out of the kitchen. "Come on Piper, we have a million things to do."

Piper gave Leo a quick kiss, "I'll see you later honey."

The three guys stood and watched as their wives, and wife to be, went out the front door

"That should be interesting." Bane said as he picked up his plate from the table and started for the sink. "Guess we got stuck on dish patrol."


	12. The End

Phoebe pulled on the sleeves of the fifth dress, "Prue."

"Ok hang on." Prue stepped in the dressing room and zipped up the back of the dress her baby sister was wearing. "Oh Phoebe!"

Phoebe stepped out from behind the curtain so Piper could see her.

"Phoebe. Wow!" was all she could say as she looked at her little sister.

Phoebe made her way to the mirror and turned around looking at the front and the back. "Guys."

"This is the one honey." Prue said as she came up behind her sister and fluffed out the train.

"James is gonna pass out when he sees you in this." Piper added placing her arm around Phoebes waist.

"What? No. Maybe I should go with the first one." Phoebe panicked.

"No." Prue stood up and looked at Phoebe. "This is perfect. He'll love it."

"And he'll love getting you out of it." Piper added with a sly smile.

Phoebe looked up at Piper, "You." She squished her fingers together but soon just held them down as she looked at the dress she was wearing.

Prue saw the look on Phoebes face, "If this is the one honey. Its ok."

"I.."

"Phoebe its perfect. I say we set it aside and go find our dresses." Piper added in.

"Yeah, who gets to be your Matron of Honour?" Prue put in as she guided Phoebe back to the dressing room.

Phoebe peered through the curtain at Piper and then to Prue.

"Do I have to decide now?" she asked worried she might offend one of her sisters.

Piper stepped up and drew her into a hug, "No sweetie. Take your time. But, we do need to find something to wear." she turned around and started to make her way towards the other dresses.

--- ----

The three sisters walked in the Manor to peace and quiet.

"You think the kids killed them?" Phoebe laughed as she walked just ahead of her sisters.

"Probably." Prue agreed.

Piper walked past the living room but stopped and looked inside. "I think you're right Phoebs." She walked over to her husband and picked up Chris from the floor, "did you tucker out Daddy big guy?" she leaned down and gave Leo a kiss as she took Chris to the kitchen. "Bane?" she asked as Prue walked in the kitchen holding Patti.

"Sleeping like a baby." She said as she set Patti in her high chair. "Like she should be."

Phoebe placed the now crushed ice on Pipers arm, "I still can not believe that stupid demon attacking us when we are shopping for your dresses to wear to my wedding."

"Well he won't do it again honey." Prue smiled as she placed an arm around Phoebes shoulders drawing her into a hug. "Piper made sure of that." Referring to the way Piper had blown him up.

"Got that right."

"Well, if any demons attack on my wedding day. They are gonna be more then sorry."

The older Halliwell's laughed at the youngest, as she set her mind to determination of vanquishing demons who ruined her day.

* * *

"Where are they?" James paced back and forth in the front foyer of the church. 

"They'll be here." Bane tried to assure them.

"What if she gets cold feet? What if she changed her mind?"

"She won't."

How do you know? God what if something attacked them and they are lying at home hurt." He started for the door, "I have to go find her."

"James, nothing is wrong. I would have sensed it." Leo tried to calm down his friend.

James looked from Leo to Bane. He wanted to run out of the church into the waiting car, to make sure she was ok. They were nearly an hour late, the guests were getting restless, wondering what was going on.

--- ----

Phoebe sat on the edge of her bed flipping through an old photo album.

"Phoebes are you ready we...Hey, you aren't even dressed yet." Prue made her way into her sisters' room. "Phoebs?"

"I was just thinking."

"About what?" Prue looked down at the pictures in the book her sister had on her lap.

"Cole."

Prue took the book off her sisters' lap. "I see. Why?"

Phoebe just shrugged. "I just don't want to make the same mistake again."

Prue pulled her sister in to her arms. "Oh Honey. James is _nothing _like Cole."

"But…"

"No buts. He isn't. Cole was a demon that's all there is to it. James is a warm, loving man, who loves you very much." Prue pulled back and looked at Phoebe, cupping her face in her hands, "Now get up and get ready, so we can get you to the church on time."

Phoebe pulled her sister back into their hug, "I love you."

"I love you too sweetie. Now... get moving."

--- ----

"Oh god, he probably thinks I stood him up." Phoebe started to panic thinking maybe he'd left the church

"He's fine sweetie. Now come on." Prue pulled Phoebe up the steps towards the church.

"I can not believe those stupid demons. On my wedding day. How is that possible? Don't they get the news down there?"

"Guess not. But it worked out. No damage down."

"**NO **just to my_ dress_."

"Which I fixed." Piper added in as she opened the door to the church.

"And now we are late." Prue walked in first to see all the guys standing in the entrance way passing. "Oh. Whoa. James you can't see her." Prue held her one hand back, stopping Phoebe from going inside.

"Where the he…" Bane started to speak

"Ahah don't say it Bane." She held her finger up.

"Have you been?" he finhsed his sentence

"Sorry honey. Demon attacked, Phoebes dress ripped, Piper had to fix it, I had to calm her down. Wasn't a pretty sight, but were here now. Lets get going."

The three men made their way into the church letting everyone know that the wedding was about to take place.

"Oh no I can't. I can't let him live that kind of life. One where he could get hurt because of me." Phoebe started to turn for the door of the church.

"Phoebe stop it. Now come on. We are doing this and you will live happily ever after." Prue ordered.

"Told _you_ didn't she?" Piper smiled as she hugged her baby sister.

The glasses clinked, the music blared, the people danced, and the speeches were made.

"I can not believe that day is finally over." she said as she flopped down on the bed, still in her wedding dress.

"I thank god it even started. You scared me when you didn't come." he lay down beside her his head propped up with one elbow as he looked down at her.

"Yeah, Bane told Prue and Prue told me. Sorry about that. Comes with being married to a Charmed One."

"So I've heard." He shifted on the bed wrapping his arms around her, holding her tight. "I love you Phoebe Williams."

"And I love you, Dr. James Halliwell."

James looked at her and into her brown eyes with love.

"The Halliwell woman keep their name. Thought I'd share it with you." she explained with a smile

"I see." He leaned in and kissed her, "I still love you, what ever name you use."

* * *

"I told you." 

"I know what you told me. And that is why I fixed it to start with."

"But you weren't going to."

"No I wasn't. But you always had a strange sense of what was meant to be. And that is why I did it."

The man who was once a Genie smiled at his older brother. "Thank you for saving her."

"Because they freed you." He slung his arm over his brothers' shoulders. "Come on lets, let them be."

* * *

**One year Later:**

"Oh god make it **stop!" **she cried out as she gripped her sisters hand

Prue held on to Phoebe, as Piper rushed around the Manor getting everything they needed. "**Piper hurry up!"**

"I am. Where the **_hell _**is everyone?"

With that Leo orbed in with James. "Here, where is she?"

"Upstairs with Prue."

James took off in a run taking the stairs three by three as he rounded the corner to the room he shared with Phoebe.

"Oh baby I'm here." He moved in behind his wife as Prue and Piper got out of the way.

"Oh god James, make it **_STOP!"_**

"Ok come on, breath now Phoebe you know what to do."

Prue moved to the end of the bed, and with Pipers help and James guidance brought into the world their nephew.

"Oh Phoebe, he's beautiful." Prue exclaimed as she wrapped him up in a blanket and gave him to her sister.

Phoebe looked down at the tiny figure in her arms. "James look."

"He's perfect. Just like his mother." He leaned down and placed a kiss on her lips. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Prue felt the arms snake around her waist as she leaned back into Bane's loving arms. Watching her baby sister now with her own family.

Piper tucked herself into the crook of Leo's free arm, as she took Chris' hand in her, as she smiled at the new family in the Manor.

The end

* * *

I do hope you enjoyed this Trilogy. It was as i s said supposed to be just Choices that was suggested by a freind but as I was writting it my muse had other ideas...Thanx for reading.

Di


End file.
